(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-terminal organic electronic device and a three-terminal organic electronic device (hereinafter referred to together as organic electronic devices), methods of producing the devices, and methods of operating the devices, both organic electronic devices being such that an organic material is used in the channel region. The present invention also relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electroluminescent display device hereinafter referred to as EL display device) and to methods of producing the display devices, both display devices utilizing the organic electronic devices.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of producing a functional organic thin film fixed to a substrate by covalent bonds, another method of producing an organic electronic device, and methods of producing a liquid crystal display device and an EL display device, both devices using this organic electronic device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, inorganic semiconductor materials typified by silicon crystal have been used in electronic devices.
As for organic electronic devices, a device using organic molecules having electrolytically polymerizable groups (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2507153), for example, has been proposed. In this organic electronic device, a conjugated system formed by polymerizing electrolytically polymerizable groups is used to achieve the switching of current flowing between terminals by the application of an electric field.
However, with reduction in the size of silicon crystals (to 0.1 μm or less), defects in the silicon have emerged, a shortcoming as the performance of a device is controlled by the crystallinity of the silicon. In addition, because it is necessary to use a glass substrate that is excellent in terms of heat resistance, flexibility is another shortcoming.
Regarding the organic electronic device described above, while it may accomplish the desired end by providing a current switching device, application of the device to electronic apparatuses that require high-speed response has not been realized.